the_library_of_kennyismfandomcom-20200213-history
Hymns
This is a page of hymns made in honour of Kenny. Kenny Maybe I threw a salt lick on Larry's face, Don't ask me, I'm a stache god I looked to you as Duck died, And now walkers are in my way, I'd trade my 'stache for my son Pennies and Dimes I got none, I wasn't looking for this But now walkers are in my way Andy was holdin' my son Ripped jeans, I was bleedin', The grass none was mowin', Where are we even goin'? Hey I just met you and this is crazy But Ben's not gettin' on my boat, baby My Kenny Based off of 'My Nigga' for the lulz I said that Imma ride for my muthafuckin Kenny's most likely Imma die with my finger on the 'stache I've been grinding outside all day with my Kenny and i ain't going in less I'm with my Kenny My Kenny, My Kenny(My Kenny, My Kenny) My Kenny, My Kenny(My muthafuckin' Kenny!) My Kenny, My Kenny(My, Kenny, My Kenny) My Kenny, My Kenny First thing's first I love all my Kennys You looking for some stache lemme call my Kenny He grows it for the high, I need all my Kenny Some Kennys smoke smoke some Kennys drink drink Got Kenny on the block with the stache there all day Growing Kenny back up, they in there fuckin lack up I got to act right if you Kennys wanna act up He talking like a Lilly? nah that ain't my Kenny He tripping off a shave? nah that ain't my Kenny Take a Kenny case yeah that's my Kenny Known him since I was 8, yeah that's my Kenny Had my first Duck, passed it to my Kenny Had my first Mullet, passed it to my Kenny Fuck them other Lillys cause I'm down for my Kenny I ride for my Kenny, fuck them other Lillys I said that Imma ride for my muthafuckin Kenny's most likely Imma die with my finger on the 'stache I've been grinding outside all day with my Kenny and i ain't going in less I'm with my Kenny My Kenny, My Kenny(Doughboys my Kennys) My Kenny, My Kenny(Lee's my Kenny) My Kenny, My Kenny(Salt Lick's my Kenny) My Kenny, My Kenny(Its the muthafuckin' stache!) Shit going down but them Kennys down for me I got 2 words for you my 'stache and my hat Its me and my Kenny tripping over half a wine Then we used to grow a stache and buy every hat we see Me and my down that Kenny get twisted Kenny get the trippy knock the stache off your face Do you know I fucked with you the long way my Kenny? So when i see you out I'm like "Hey My Kenny" I go right by the wine with my Kenny Drink and act right get straight with my Kennys Me and my Kenny riding dirty trying to chase them figures Who got the stache, Who got the stache? Don't matter go figure. I said that Imma ride for my muthafuckin Kenny's most likely Imma die with my finger on the 'stache I've been grinding outside all day with my Kenny and I ain't going in less I'm with my Kenny My Kenny, My Kenny My Kenny, My Kenny(Lee's my Kenny) My Kenny, My Kenny(Salt Lick's my Kenny) My Kenny, My Kenny Sweet Katjaa Why it happened I can't begin to know it But then I know what I just saw Was in the woods And the woods became Heaven Who'd have believed this twist was true Hands, touchin' hands Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you Sweet Katjaa Bad times never seemed so sad I've been worrying About Duck a bit too much But now I... Look at Lee And he seems so confused He comforts me calling me "man" And when I think It hurts even mo-ore Why can't you be here with me? Blood, seeing blood Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you... Sweet Katjaa Bad times never seemed so sad I've worried About Duck a bit too much Oh, fuck, oh, fuck Sweet Katjaa Never knew you'd do that there Sweet Katjaa I believed you never would Sweet Katjaa Clementie is pretty sad... Swe-e-t Katjaa... In love with the Kenny Kenny you is my baby, Kenny you is my baby I gotta drink some wine cause Kenny you drive me crazy Man I wish a Lilly try to take ya 30 shots all to her brain I'm in love with the Kennyx9 I'm in love with the Kennyx2 Let a Lilly try to take ya let her come with her rifle better have 30 shots cause I got a 50 shot in this motherfuckin rifle let it motherfuckin pop like bop bop bop at a Ben or a Lilly Let any Ben try me and bet any Ben drop I don't care bout no Lilly I don't play about my Kenny and I pray that he don't leave me with that fuckin awesome stache Kenny posted on the block Running from the cops Stache in my socks Rifle in my hand I'm a young Rich Kenny named Kenny baby I love the Kenny like I love his stache Kenny you is my baby, Kenny you is my baby I gotta drink some wine cause Kenny you drive me crazy Man I wish a Lilly try to take ya 30 shots all to her brain I'm in love with the Kennyx9 Floridian Rhapsody Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a horde Of frickin' z-o-ombies Open your eyes... Look up to the skies and see... I'm just a redneck, I need no sympathy... Because I'm easy die, easy live. Little high, little sober. Anyway Lilly goes, doesn' really matters to me... to me... Katjaa, just killed a man. Put a salt lick on his head, for my fingers now he's dead. Katjaa, life had just begun. But now Lilly wants to kill Katjaa, ooh ooh oh Didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again to save you from her, Carry on, carry on. 'Cause nothing really matters... Too late, my time has come. Saved Ben from a bite, body's aching all the time. Goodbye, everybody. I've got to go... Gotta leave you all behind and face the horde... Katjaa, ooh ooh ohh ooh... I must now go die I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all... I see a little silhouetto of a man Holy shit! Holy shit! Gotta chop off his leg now! Blood and ligaments, Very very frightening to me! Lilly,Carley (Lilly Carley) Lilly, Carley (Lilly Carley) Carley and that bitch Lilly Magnificent! I'm just a redneck, everybody loves me! He's just a redneck, from a poor family! No! What the fuck, everybody loves me! Easy come, easy go! Fucking let me go! St. Jo-ohn! No, we will not let you go! (Let him go!) St. Jo-ohn! We will eat you now! (Let him go!) St. Jo-ohn! Eat him now! (Let him go!) Never let you go! Never let me go, oh. No! No! No! No! No! Oh Andy, please! Andy please! (Andy please let him go!) And St. John fired a gunshot at my knee! My knee! My knee! So you think you can starve and leave me to die? So you think you can starve me and leave me to die? Oh, Lilly! You can't do this me, Lilly! Lee, let's get out! Let's get the fuck out of here! Nothing really matters... Anyone can see... Nothing really matters... Nothing really matters to me... Pussy Lilly Don't want war Pussy Lilly don't want war Don't want war Pussy Lilly don't want war Don't want war Pussy Lilly don't want war, don't want war, don't want war Lilly fuck yo daddy he should've wore a condom Boy don't want it Pussy Lilly, Pussy Lilly Pussy Lilly Pussy Lilly Lilly fuck yo daddy he should've wore a condom Pull in that stachemobile burning off this rubber Kennys undercover so you know I can't trust them I be drinking green bottle brand you be drinking blue The Kat likes Benihanas, took that Kat to McDonalds I got plenty staches and I got plenty pick-ups If you want some stache boy. I'm a be your farmer I might be your father. Judge try to lock me up cause my stache looks godlike But that ain't gonna solve nothing beards solve my problem Rifle for my armor. Lillys fussing carter Out the cut barbers. got kennys forest gumpin Drinking on this wine but bitch I'm in Kennyland Where you disrespect my stahce bitch that's where you die at All these fucking Lilly rats now I got my Lilly trap Lillys wanna fake kick it, wanna know where my land at That life she ain't bout that, I'm about pushing no staches back Pull up on yo block bitch let my Kennys out that Foreign Beard, Clout That I'm high off this Lilly pack I'm high off this Larry pack I'm high off this Christa pack Smoking on that Shitbird, smoking on that Benhead Run up on a 46 leave a Lilly flat dead Shoot a 47 flying off like batman I'm high of this kennyland got me feeling like superman That bitch called Kennyland cheap Bitch I'm not no Maddogman All these damn Kennyemies Imma call up Lee-E Man I got Kennys in the street you fuck around they do you man I'm rich Kennystache man, still got my rifle man Fuck with me I'll fuck around and screw Lilly man Flexing like a ruler shoot at your medulla man And get your bitch she wants my stache I knew it man Pussy Lilly don't want war Pussy Lilly don't want war Pussy Lilly don't want war(don't want war) Pussy Lilly don't want war Pussy Lilly don't want war Pussy Lilly don't want war(don't want war)